Leviathan's Journey
by Dark Tempted Salvation
Summary: Summary inside
1. Author Note

**Author's Notes**

Earlier this year I read a story by Chadmaako it's called 'Alexia the Vampire Slayer' and usually I don't like OC Slayers leading characters but I fell hard and fast for this story and shortly after I asked permission to use some of the information from her story.

I would highly recommend the story just so you can understand what's all me and what's her and the concept she created when she wrote this story.

The updates will be slow I will try a weekly thing but since I have no internet and this story just will not go away I will try my best to make as many updates I can and I'll continue to write them so when you do get updates they'll be 3 chapters per updates.

This is the Twilight Crossover to her story mostly everything is AU and will be thoroughly explained through the story but if something does not make since please PM me.

English is not my native tongue but I think I speak it perfectly but some of the slangs may not match up to typical Americans my grammar sucks in both languages so you've been forewarned.

Let the games begin!


	2. Future Angst

Chapter 1

_Boom! Boom!_

"_Everyone get down!_" Running down the hall keeping my head down I searched frantically for my little sister Lily.

_Boom! Boom!_

The noise was loud deafening so; all I could think of was getting to my sister, protecting her from the war that no one else could protect me from.

"_Levi it's time to evacuate_." Kennedy said.

"I can't not yet not until I find Lily."

"_I'm so sorry Leviathan I tried she was in the bunkers where the damn things attacked first I tried to get to her but there was so many of them and I didn't make it in time_." She cried.

"No I…no, no, no, no, NO! I promised! I fucking promised her Kennedy I swore it on my life that I would protect her that I would keep her safe!"

"_Leviathan you did everything you could possibly do_." She implored.

"Obviously not enough though right?" I snarl I had promised my mother in her dying hour that I would protect my sister with my life, that I would keep her safe until my dying breath and I failed.

"_Leviathan you can't blame yourself if anyone is to blame here it's me I'm the Slayer I was supposed to keep her sage and I failed I'm so sorry_."

The banging got louder, closer more imminent, a part of me wanted them to catch, to kill me for not keeping my promise and allowing them to kill my baby sister but I was smart and I knew I had to avenge my family. Nothing would stop me now from killing those responsible for the death of my entire family; Kennedy and I were now officially the last powerful beings alive.

"We have to run." I grabbed her arm and started pulling her to the only exit this side of the compound that none of those demons would find. I pushed her through first then followed behind her this was the first time I had been outside for 2 weeks and I've honest to god missed it.

We ran until we could no longer run and we arrived near what looked to be an abandoned hospital.

'**Sunnydale General Hospital**'

Last time I had seen this hospital was when I was 8 and I broke my arm trying to be like Uncle Paul and jump off the roof obviously it didn't end well with me but I made it.

"_We need to get inside and barricade ourselves until we know what's going on_." Kennedy stated.

"Easier said than done." We walked in and pushed a few abandoned gurney's against the door it wouldn't hold but it'd sure as hell warn us.

"_Look I'm going to be honest with you Leviathan we lost everyone back in that attack I didn't tell you everything._" Kennedy stated, she was looking pale and clammy no she'd tell me so I can help she wouldn't just give up like that.

"No you're going to be fine and we're going to make it out of here alive both of us you just have to hold on I can heal you in a bit."

"_We both know that's not true Levi you've been run ragged and if you try to heal me you'll die and I promised your mother that I would never let that happened I've already failed Lily I can't fail with you either Levi_."

"Please don't leave me alone please don't go." I wouldn't survive it on my own I needed her here with me if she left me I'd be alone until they came for me.

"_If I had a choice a real honest to god choice Leviathan you know I'd never leave you but this isn't a scratch that's going to be easily healed you barely eat you need all the energy you have_." She smiled softly I could see in the edge of her eyes that she was fading out she wouldn't make it out of the hour. "_When death comes for me don't cry I want you to stay strong and know that I loved you_."

"If you're going Ken I'm going with you, you're the only constant I've had in my life I cant live my life without you. I know your dad frowns down upon suicide but I think just this once he'll understand." I smile sadly at her knowing that there was no way I could live this shit alone.

"_Leviathan!_" She snarled knowing I was dead serious.

"What's my greatest fear Kennedy?" I asked in all seriousness.

"_Don't_." She hissed.

"My greatest fear in the world is being alone and that's what your asking me to do to live in fear and I cant do that I cant live in fear everyday I'm sorry I just cant do it. I watched my family die and I moved on I watched as the number decreased to just us 3 then I failed Lily and now she's gone and you expect me to live without you as well?" The tears blurred my visions I viciously wiped them.

"_I never wanted this life for you when we went up against the first I was so sure we'd win our numbers were fierce…but we failed and for that I am sorry_." She had paused I looked over to her and realized through my eyes her eyes were blue she didn't have long I grabbed the dagger Faith gave me with one drawn out sigh I pierced my heart since I was determined that was the one thing the scavengers wouldn't get.

Death was easier than I expected I felt like I was floating in the inbetween like I was never meant for the pain I went through on Earth yet I still felt tethered down. My hand was still being held by Kennedy but she didn't look like Kennedy from Earth but a happier version.

"_So this is heaven?_" She asked.

'No this is just the beginning.' A familiar voice sounded out all around us.

**Please Read and Review.**

**Tell me if I should continue or not the next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
